Darkest Betrayal
by shadowsaver
Summary: Even after the guardians hurt her she in the end smiles and whispers she forgives them. And smiles ever so brightly at them, because that is what a family does.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn it belongs to its creator. **

**Title: Darkest Betrayal.**

..S.S.S..

"It seems that the decimo and his guardian are doing well. They are really kind you know." a small smile graces her lips a blood crust tears sprinkle gentle down her face. Shamal just looks at the girl, no young woman, he hates seeing here cry. He wants to hate the decimo and his guardians, but he can't. This is the mafia. He knows it. "Haru." he spoke. The young woman tearing her dead like stare off the celling and shifts them to the man sitting in front of her.

She smiles, a small yet comforting smile. The man is taken back at her serenity, she's calm peaceful almost. "You know." he began unsure of what to say. The woman smiles changes, it grows bigger. "I love them you know." tears threaten to fall as he stares at her. " I want to protect them. I need to protect them. I know they don't trust me but still." the broken woman looks down clearing her eyes of any confusion, tears if you will. "If I die. Take my eye and place it in Tsuna's left eye socket. My organs are can fit perfectly into chromes. Our blood type is the same."

Shamal just watch looking in amazement as the petite young woman stated her death wish. " Keep all of my organs or body parts that will be of some use to the family. Make sure no one knows. The inheritance that my parents left me please give it to Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta. There is a huge box in my storage room. The final designs for the outfits for Tsuna and the guardians are done. Banchi gets my dress I made for her. The scrapbooks and everything else goes to reborn, and you Shamal." She paused looking at the said man. I leave you with my utmost gratitude, whatever you what that belongs to me is yours. Thank you for helping me. " the young woman bowed thanking the man. The man laughed and stood up. Haru he whispered as he walked out letting the tears that he held in out. "Dam. I can't do anything to save her." he slams his fist on the wall cursing, hating, and seeking justice. Thou the last one would not be possible.

The woman lifted her gaze to see that the older man left. She smiles. At least they still care_._ In three days Tsuna or the guardians will kill her. She knows it. She had accepted it. But of course she wants her own revenge as well. She smiled a twisted eerie smile as she vomited a black box up. Un-be-known to her a man with curly side burns was overseeing the events that had just unfold.

…S.S.S…

Before the conversation:

Reborn had been walking the empty hallways. Nothing has been the same since the traitor had been found. It was an ironic sight actually. Even he didn't believe the evidence that Kyoko had brought out. It was impossible. Haru was too in love with Tsuna to be capable of this. Thou Tsuna privately mention to him that Haru was hiding something from him. With wasn't a good sign. The first week was tourture for Tsuna and the guardians. They had tortured people before but no one that they considered family. Haru was like a pillar of support for them. She never turned away when they needed help. She never shunned them. She... She..

Reborn shook his head as recalling the past month. It was when he noticed Shamal entering the tourture chambers. Strange he thought as he silently followed. He was present when Haru told Shamal her feeling for the Decimo and his family. _She still loves us_ he though. Even after all of this tourture she still wants to protect us. Admirable it was. _But this is no way a traitor acts. I should know after all I am a hitman _reborn thought as he watched Shamal's departure and Haru's twisted smile.

He watched the young woman vomit a small black box. It had been a disgusting sight but he kept his mouth shut, watching waiting for something to happen.

The woman just smiled as she wiped off the white liquid off her lips. Using her hands she opened the box reveling some rings and a small communicator. Quickly and quietly she placed each ring on her fingers and the communicator over her right ear. Using her rings she light them up using her dying will flame. The communicator stared glowing receiving power from the flames. Using her flames she created a ring one that does not allow others pick up the conversation except for those in the room.

"Voi" was the greeting the communicator gave. " Squalo. This is Haru. I need to speak with. Xanxus." the woman said calmly unaffected by his loud voice. On the other side she heard yelling and screaming maybe a couple of laughing men. Surprised etched on her face as the said man answered. "Stupid woman. What do you want trash?" she smiled it was his way of saying hello. "I have a favor to ask of you." she responded only to hear his bored yawn tell her to continue.

"I need you to..." she thought quietly. "protect the decimo and his guardians. " a loud laugh and a braking of glass answered her questions. "Xanxus. I'm serious I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't know that it would be fun." the laughing stopped "who do you want us to kill." she smile. _Xanxus can pull through_ she chuckled as a twisted smile appeared. " the familiga Espona is trying to kill the Vongola from the inside. I want you to send them a little present. The 10th and his guardians don't know about this."

"Woman you going against your boss?" he mused. Xanxus hated to admitting it but the woman is one well of a leader. She would have made one hell of a mafia boss or wife, too bad the trash, referring to Tsuna, chose a kitten instead. "Doesn't matter what he think." the woman replied "Make it seem accidental. But please write with their blood... Its only a matter of time. " she smile. "and if you can please make six different hits. " Xanxus laughed as she continued. " hypnosis, three day limit, royalty, innocent blood, and ...your next."

"Woman consider it done." the man replied. Haru was about to say something when Xanxus interrupted. "You're not the traitor, are you." This was more if a statement then a question. She smile. "the money has been sent to you. Plus the surprise box I told you about I sent please take care of yourselves. I love you guys." "We can.." "I have accepted my fate. Its better this way." the other side was silent "Don't hate the decimo. And work together with him. This is my final wish." She didn't need to know that the other man nodded, or hear his answer she simply hung up. The woman sighed smiling. She knew she could count on the Varia. She knew that they would succeed. She wasn't worried. Placing all of the rings and the communicator back into the black box. She swallows. Its hard since she had no liquid to wash is down but it didn't matter. Reborn watch the woman she seemed content, happy almost as she whispered. _I'll protect you Tsuna. Decimo. Guardians. Guys. I won't let them kill you. _

Reborn said nothing as he watched the young woman break. She had put up a strong front in front everyone but alone she allowed herself the pleasure of being weak defenseless. He was about to go and show himself to her. To comfort her but he didn't he instead hid in the shadows. "Reborn." she said drying here bloody tears. "don't tell Tsuna about this. Don't let him find out. " she smiled. Their was little light in the room but that smile was brighter then the sun. He nodded and slowly slipped out.

"Thank you." she beamed as she watch the man walk out. _That smile_ he thought used to come all the time when Tsuna would show up. He chuckled, "I wonder what would my student say when he find out about this." He looked over to his wrist watch and sighed. Glancing up to see Muroku and Chrome. Her torturers for today. They said their hellos as the enter the room. "a promise is a promise Haru." he muttered looking down. He will never be able to wash the blood on his hands off.

This is the Vongola Decimo's darkest betrayal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: It's only a matter of time**

…S.S.S..

The man watch as the pieces of trash, no trash is too high of a title for them, dirt protected themselves. _It was funny _he thought they weren't really worth his no their time. It wasn't exciting but it was entertaining. Xanxus comfortably sat in the boss's seat a clearly bored expression etched on his face. The woman had called in a favor, a really big favor if you asked him but it intrigued him. _Why does this family want the 10th and the guardians? Why was she considered to be the traitor? Just what is going on?_ The man had closed his eyes for a second recalling her words to him. _"The Espona family is trying to kill the Vongola form the inside. I want you to send them a present. Make it accidental. But please write with their blood it's only a matter of time."_ He smiled. She had become Varia quality.

Squalo had just finished his section of the hit. Wiping off the blood on his sword he smirked. He had token out 500 men or so, his sword ached in pleasure as he sliced another one down. Surveying the area his blood thirst eyes shimmered in a calming peace as he admired his work. "This is more than enough blood to write the message." He mused.

Levi had completed his section too. His parabolas hovered around him, dead bodies pinned to each one was still bleeding. Blood slowly dripped form the bodies creating a red jagged line on the humid ground. He had chosen the bodies that still had enough blood to write the message. After all they are the Varia, with that being said it had to be perfect. Intimidating. So that no one will ever go against the Vongola . "Boss will definitely praised me." he sung as he wiped off the blood that had slithered onto his head. Ahead of him he saw two shadow figures they seemed as if they were going to attack someone. _Boss._

"Bastard" the shadow figured said as he lifted his gun pointing it at the sleeping Xanxus. Levi watched all in slow motion as the man fired. Bullet after bullet manifested around the Varia leader. Xanxus didn't dodge he just sat there un-amused. His flames of wrath swirling around him in a protect shield. "Are you done." The Varia head breathed as he extended his arm to the shadow figure having him feel the warmth of the X-gun. Xanxus fired. The roaring orange flame blasted the man, blood spurred everywhere leaving a scorching hole where the shadow figure was. "Voi stupid commander," Sqaulo yelled as he held the other shadow figured. "I thought you said no one must be left alive." Xanxus smirked, his killing intent clearly shimmered in his eyes. "his blood will do." they chuckled as the shadow figured face paled.

…S.S.S…

Vongola Torture Chambers

Mukuro was known for being able to torture people. It is one of his favorite past times. Heck it's the only reason that he helps out Tsunayoshi, that and of course his threat of possessive him. But this he shifted his gaze to the smiling woman is not right. No matter what type of twisted, insane image they create Haru just smiles_. Is this the same innocent, eccentric, happy-go-lucky, accepting, loving woman from before? Is this the same person that would confess her love for his boss? The same woman that would help treat their wounds or would take care of them when they the guardians were sick? No_ he merely thought as he continued to stare at the woman. She seem distanced cold. As if her innocence was taken away from her and replaced with this, assassin. Assassin? "Mukuro its time for is to go." Chrome's sweet voice brought him back from his thoughts. The man nodded allowing Chrome to walk in front of him as they headed out. "I forgive you guys." the woman said slowly lifting her head her bangs not covering her dark chocolate eyes. She was smiling, it was a loving smile one that they were so accustom to. It was one that brought them hope made them feel safe. Yet at the same time sent shivers down the mist guardian's spine "I forgive you. Because that's what families do." Both mist guardians just stared at the woman as she continued to speak. "I am really glad that you guys are still alive. " Her smile grew, it felt warmer, kinder as if she still love them. "Please. Please take care of Tsuna. Protect him and the rest of the guardians. Take very good care of yourselves. And please come back safely." She bowed to them. Both mist guardians tore their gaze from her and headed to the exit. As they were half way through the door they heard her whispered. "Don't Die."

The petite woman sat their waiting. Her tortures had just left. The silent solitude of the cell was comforting her shaken form, wrapping her around in a blanket of protection and warmth. Tears fall silently off her blood crust face as she balls her hands into fist. _Dam it Haru. _She cursed _your strong._ _You can't cry. You mustn't cry. You spent three f-ing years with the Varia. What would Xanxus and the others say?_ Shaking her head of all thoughts she laughs. "Please you guys be safe." She allows herself to fall down on the cement floor her eyes never wavering from the ceiling. "I should have asked them what time it is." She chuckled at her stupidity. "Don't worry I'll save you."

The cell room doors open as the young woman ignores the entering figure. Wiping the wet tears off her face, the woman slowly lifts herself up staring straight into grey warm eyes. "I brought the stuff." The figured said tossing the container to the broken woman. "Thank You." Haru replies as a twisted smile forms upon her bloody red lips.

" It's only a matter of time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Second Hit: Hypnotized**

…S.S.S…

Around the same time as the first raid

"Ushishishi" the man laughed as his two companions watch him. "I propose a little game." He said bringing out one of his knifes. Slowly he pricked his index finger watching his royal blood trickle down. Feeling the sensation of the cold wet liquid he smiled. "The one that kills the most get the whole share." "Bel-sempai" one of companions stated as he was interrupted by a more mocking voice. "Don't cry princess when I win." She laughed as she used her mist to disappeared leaving behind both males. "Looks like Mammy is cheating." Belphaegor chucked, "Let's go frog."

She had been the first on the scene. _Attacking in broad day light is not what assassin do_ she thought with a board expression. Leaving behind a trail of bloody bodies marking the titled floor she walked over them noticing that one of the doors was left open she hid in her mist. "The data that the woman brought us it truly beautiful." The man in a white lab coat said as he walked in front of the group of men. They were seating around a mahogany table. "Nono." The scientist said looking at the older man. He was at average height with short white hair, a white ashes beard, sideburns and dark sunglasses. From his sideburns he grew facial hair horizontally that pointed downwards on his cheek. _Nono? Shit_ the mist user cursed. _If we get caught we're dead. No worst my money will be lost. I can't let that happen_ she mused. Using her mist she trapped the men in an illusion. Smiling to herself she watched the scene play out.

The head scientist stated placing a file down on the mahogany table. "Boss." The man waited seeing if the elder man would interject but he didn't. "Here is the data that we have uncovered." The scientist smirked seeing the surprised expression from his boss. It was truly priceless after all science is the key to victory in the mafia world. "To think all we had to do was let a woman get close enough to the Vongola Decimo. Was truly geniuses. My dear Nono." The Espona Nono smiled as he read over the papers. "That woman has not just given us a detail description of the base layout, minions' information, and even the strength and weakness of the Decimo but of his family." Placing the papers back into the files handing it to the scientist he said, "Take the file to my office." The other man nodded watching the Nono and his men get up."

"Make sure Joker continues to reach my expectation." The Nono stated as he and his guardians exited the conference room. "Finally I will have that Dam Vongola destroyed. No more Decimo." The Nono laughed evilly, "This will be Espona's finest hour."

"Data huh?" the mist user said materializing as the Espona Nono and his men walked into the hallway, stepping over his fallen men, blood seeping out with every step. "I wonder just how much will she pay for this?" Mammon held the file in her hands shaking it a little, allowing some of the scientist blood to fly off. "I hope the princess and the frog haven't gotten into any trouble."

…S.S.S…

Body after body Belphaegor walked, his once beautiful silver throwing knifes drenched in red liquid. Surveying the area he smirked at his work. _Jobs like these are only fit for a prince_ he said to himself tossing his knifes into the air. Another body another joyous scream. Walking into the unsuspecting kitchen or as the self-proclaim prince calls the servant eating area, he heard voices. _Strange_ he thought. "Master Vergo, Seems to be extremely happy recently, Don't ya think Milano?" The older man asked taking a sip of his espresso. "Idiot." The young man said, "Don't call the boss by his given name. It's very disrespectful." The other man laughed at the young man's reply. "Lighten up kid."

Belphaegor watch with a hint of amusement. Getting ready to throw his knifes at the men he stopped. His eyes locked straight at the older man eyes._ Shit_ the blond haired prince cursed, _Mission failed. Frog and Mammy are not gonna let me live this down._ Sniffing Milano question, "smells like blood?" The other man laughed pulling out his hand, "During the conference with the quacked doctor I pricked my finger." Show a small trickled of blood, satisfied with the reply the young man nodded. "Let's go. We can't keep Nono waiting." Milano stated kick his chair out of his way. The other man sighed as he followed walking right pass the Varia prince.

"Peasants." The prince muttered, "Are simpletons if they are trapped inside an illusion. But if Mammy or Frog wants to have their fun then so be it. Ushishishi." He laughed sending one of his knives at an electrical socket.

…S.S.S…

The frog head teen looked up to the ceiling ignoring the cries from his enemies. "Bel-sempai." He sighed. The once bright room was now dark, and eerie. Shoving away some bodies he made a path for him to walk through hoping that the fallen prince hadn't gotten himself into much trouble. "I should have stayed by his side," the green haired teen sighed. "At least then I would have been able to keep tabs on him." It's not that Flan doesn't trust the fallen prince it's just that he feels like he is being forgotten. Recently it's been Mammy this and Mammy that or Baby team, or even Belphaegor accidently calling him Mammy, baby or even Viper. It's not like he hates, dislike Mammon it just he hated being her/his shadow. _Heck I can't even figure out what is Mammon's sex._ Flan inwardly yelled. Not noticing where he was going he bumped into an old man.

Looking up Flan cursed "Crud." He had been found out. _This is not good. The idiot prince and the it are never going to let me live this down_. Cursing himself mentally he waited for the older man to attack him but nothing came. "Boss are you okay." He heard someone say. "The older man replied harshly, "Does it look like I'm okay. I can't even see a freaken thing." Sighing he heard another man say, "It's probably an electrical issue nothing to worry about boss." Just as he finished talking the lights can back on. "See"

Shoving Flan to the side the old man continued to walk. "Nono, your transportation is ready_." Nono? We're screwed._ Flan thought watch the older man and his men leave. _I think it's time to abort the mission. _

…S.S.S…

"Boss" the man said as Espona boss stopped. "Do you smell smoke?" "You must be imagining things." Nono replied as they continued to walk in the parking lot. They were a good 10 feet away from the entrance of their HQ. Strange the Nono thought surveying the area, he spotted some fire. Fire? Having a bad feeling Vergo turned around. Fire. Bright red flames lit the base as if it was a Christmas tree. His eyes grew big at the sight. "We were just inside. How?" The roaring flames became stronger, faster, and bolder as if strong shockwaves were unlashed into it. The sky began to darken as soot and smoke covered the area. One of the bodyguards for the Espona head tackled the boss down as the HQ exploded. Debris and ashes covered the mafia boss and his guards. Clanking metal and glass was flung everywhere. It was a battle field. A devastating battle field. His men, his employees, his data, all gone. His scientist gone. "This can't be true." Vergo, the Espona Nono heard one of his guards say. "This is a nightmare, a nightmare." He heard another one chant.

Once the explosion seized the boss and his men got up from the ground. Looking at the spot where their HQ was nothing but flames. Nothing was left intact, the building was completely leveled. "Dam it." The boss cursed his guardians still in shock at sight. "How…Why?" Clenching his fist he screamed. It was a mixture of a dying animal and a terrorizing predator. "Whoever did this will pay." The guardians stated. Milano the youngest of the Espona guardians patted the Espona's Bosses back. "Don't worry Nono, I promise you we will murder the family that did this. They will…" The young man was about to say more but couldn't. He fell down throwing knifes enable into his back. "Milano!" his partner screamed trying to see if the man had a pulse, but nothing. First his base, and now his own men, his own guardian his family. The Nono watched in horror as the young man, the one that respected him, the one that idolizes him died in front of his eyes. Not tearing his sight form the young man's body, Milano's blood and the knives caught on fire. The red flames danced around forming letters it spelled…. Hypnotized.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I will believe in you**

…S.S.S…

"It's only a matter of time." The black haired woman smiled as she remembered Haru's words. "The Espona family will not get away with this. They will definitely pay for what they have done."

Flash Back: Inside the Vonolga Torture chambers

The black headed woman stood their standing in front of the traitor. Watching as the girl opened the bag. The bag held medical equipment, pills, and a few other things. There was a gun that she had previously had ask Spanner to fix for her. _Spanner, Thank you_. Haru thought as she smiled at it admiring its beauty. Putting her gun down she had notice a piece of paper sticking out. She would have ignored it if it wasn't for a familiar stamp placed on it. She quickly grabbed it as if it was the last grasp of freedom she would have. Glancing at it Haru's face, her expression changed betraying her calm demeanor. "Damn." She breathed as she crumpled the paper in her hands. The woman sighed as she placed the paper down. Unable to read her expression the black haired woman shifted her gaze to the wall. "Frankly I'm surprised that they found this." She stated clenching her own fist. "If I. If only I had been there then none of this would have happen. Damn it." The dark haired girl wanted to say more, she want to rant, to let out her frustration but deiced against it. This is neither the time nor the place she reminder herself.

"This is no time for living in the past." Haru began as dark chocolate eyes meet with warm grey ones. "Hana." The said woman nodded watching Haru hand the paper back to her. "You have my word. The Espona family will not get away with this. They will definitely pay for what they have done. No, I will make them pay." A twisted sick smile formed on the broken woman lips as Hana shivered in both fear and excitement. "After all it is only a matter of time."

End of Flashback

Hana stood up as slowly leaving the bench. Looking around making sure that no one noticed her presents, she ripped the paper slowly sticking the pieces in her mouth. No one must know. She swallowed it. _We will save her. Even if it kills us._

…S.S.S…

Inside the Vongola Torture chambers

Two figures clashed at one another. Small painful groans were held down as the skylark managed a successful hit the woman. Clutching her side she panted spitting out blood. Wiping off metallic liquid she smiled to the ebony haired man. The skylark coldly watched her, eyeing her every movements. Was this the same annoying herbivore? Was she the same small animal that would cling to his boss? The one that would announce to the world her love and affection? The one who claim to be his wife?

No he idly thought as she charged at him again. Even after being in this cell for so long the woman's strength hasn't faltered. She was letting out her frustration, her anger, her hate, her sorrow. The skylark was becoming her personal punching bag. And he didn't like it one bit. He lunged forward but this time making contact with her jaw. The impacted was so strong that it lifted her off her feet. If it haven't been for the fact that she clenched her teeth together it would have been painful._ I think he broke my jaw_. Tears threaten to fall of her now enraged face as her knees bulcked. Falling forward she twisted her body backwards sending all of her weight to her back side pulling herself in an upright stance. Making sure she was securely balance she spit out the metallic liquid smirking earning an amused look from the skylark. _Herbivore, no Omnivore._ Hibari smirked. _This is definitely not the same small animal he knew before._

Haru winced in pain as she felt the ebony haired man's frozen stare. She was feeling helpless, and weak. It annoyed her. _What happened to those dam three years she spent with the Varia, all that training for nothing_. _No _she shook her head. Panting hard she lifted her head chocolate brown eyes meeting his cold calculating ones. She smiled, it was a loving smile one that he,unfortunately, was accustomed to.

He was shaken at first. That smile brought way too many good memories of her. But he knew better sure he didn't believe her to be traitorous but… No. True she's no small animal. Small animals do not act that way. Looking at her Hibari smirk form a small defenseless animal to a predator, Exactly what has this woman been up to? "So this is Hibari's strength?" the panting woman breathed. Wiping the blood of her lips she smiles. "Then Tsuna and the guardians lives will be more then safe. If it's you then everything will be okay." He raises his brow questioning her. What is she playing at? It's true the he hardly believed that Haru was the traitor, or that it was possible for her to betray Tsuna. She was too much in love with him to do so. He should know he had watched her when no one else did. He knew that she had cried a lifetime of tears for Tsuna. She had cursed the heavens and hell when Tsuna announced his engagement to Kyoko.

He had watched her cry. He was there he just never really comforted her. "Please protect Tsuna, Hibari." She had bowed before him. The sight of this display was confusing to him, yet it confirmed his suspicions. Shifting his gazed form the woman to the door he silently walked away. This was more than enough information. "Hibari." he turned around to meet with warm chocolate eyes. She smiled a loving smile, one that would melt the coldest iceberg. "Thank you for staying by Tsuna's side. Please take care of yourself and the family for me." He was taken back but ignored the feeling.

The ebony haired man exited the door leaving behind the woman in the silent room alone. The woman's smile never left her lips as she slide to her knees. She was tired yet happy. All of her frustration gone. Three day till my end she whispered. Tears slowly sipped off her faces. It's strange she's going to die for something she didn't do. "Tsuna." She smiled wholeheartedly. "I still love you."


	5. Chapter 5

The woman sat in the corner of the cell her once vivid eye cast down ward. _She seemed to be asleep or so she wants us to believe. It had been very difficult for the Decimo and the others to believe her traitorous acts. Heck even I the juudaime's right hand man couldn't believe. I personally do not think that she is capable of it. She loves him, our Decimo Tsuna, too much. Yet a broken heart could cause her to go insane. But she was never really sane to begin with._ Gokudera thought eyeing the fragile woman. It was his turn to feed her, though he never really understood why. The white haired men placed the tray of food in front of the woman. Taking a long glance at her he notice her tear stained face. She had tried really hard to be strong. To not show any fear. He smiled. It wasn't a happy smile nor a sad one it was a pitiful one. One that showed how sorry he was.

Yet at the same time he was proud of her. Even faced with this type of accusations she never gave up believing in us the Vongola Decimo family. "Stupid woman. " he said he was holding back the urge to hold her to comfort her, to pat her head and softly say everything will be okay. She was one of the first people beside Tsuna and baseball-freak to accept him. To be friend him, even though they constantly got on each other's nerves he always enjoyed their matches.

The woman felt eyes staring at her figure. It didn't feel like they had any intent of hurting her so she ignored it. After all She was still tired from yesterdays beating (battle), and fighting in the morning, was way to troublesome. "Stupid women." she heard him say. _Gokudera._ She smiled. "Its your fault that juudaime is hurting. So hurry up and tell him that you are not the traitor." _He believes in me?_ She was startled, but smiled happily. She heard the white haired man sighed as he began to walk away from her.

Slowly lifting her head she said "Gokudera." The said man stopped not wanting to see her expression. "...don't worry. Its all right I still believe in the Decimo and his guardians" Haru said smiling lovingly towards him. Her voice was sincere and happy. He could feel her heavenly smile gazing upon him. Turning around to meet with warm chocolate eyes he shivered in disbelief. _She still believes in us? At first I thought that what Muroku, Chrome, and Hibari said was a lie, but she really believes in us._ Shaking away his thoughts she continued. "Please continue to take care of Tsuna and his guardians." Her eyes and smile became lover and filled with warmth that caused the storm guardian to blush slightly. "Thank you!" Closing her eyes drifting back into slumber. The storm guardian shook his head walk out of the cell. Hearing a small whispered " Thank you for the food Gokudera." Gokudera smiled only replying "Stupid woman." Sighing as he walked out of the cell. "You better not be the traitor cause if you are I will personally kill you." That threat was left hanging in the air as he closed the door watching the woman sleep.

…S.S.S…

Its not like he became heartless as he gain the title Vongola Decimo. No, he truthful isn't. He currently is working on a problem that involves not just his family but also the whole Vongola. And nothing was making any sense. Sitting at the window edge his eyes gracefully stare at the blue sky. "Haru" a mire whisper escaped his lips as he clutch his hands forming them into fist. _It's not like her. None of this is like her._ The young don closed his eyes replaying the accusations over again.

"_Haru…..she….she… tried to kill me. Tsu-kun. " Kyoko cried softly clenching to Tsuna's chest, her solemn tears drenching Tsuna's white shirt as small traces of mascara smearing her pale face. Her body was constantly shivering as the young don held on to her. _

That was the only time he had ever seen Kyoko consumed in fear. She was shivering and shaking. Which made her statement so believable yet at the same time ironic. It was the statement that the decimo couldn't believe in. It was just not possible. Haru is not the type of girl to betray her friends. Heck she would do anything to protect her friends. Recalling the time that she had defended Lambo from Tsuna's wrath during the Millefiore arc as well as when I-pin was sick Haru snuck out of the base to get her medical attention. Haru doesn't hurt her friend, Haru could never kill anyone, it's not in her nature its not. But she was with the Varia for three years but that can't be enough time to change her can it? "More question, yet no answers." He laughed pitifully.

Shifting his body he rested his arms on his knees opening his clear golden eyes. "Whose is telling the truth? What is the truth? And why does nothing make sense." That statement lingered in the air for a while as he again closed his eyes trying to understand the situation.

_He looked at the frighten young woman, his eyes harden at her words. Looking around at the alley he could see a heck it battle was fought. Haru? Could she really have done this? If she did then how come Kyoko was not badly injured? Not that he wanted her to get hurt. Heavens no, it just didn't make sense. "Kyoko." The young don could hear his voice break, "Don't take it the wrong way but how come you are not badly hurt?" Kyoko lifted her gaze from the don's chest and to meet his golden eyes. Her fear clearly reflected upon them. "I…I…th…ey.." she began. _

"_We saved her." A short man emerged form the shadows of the alley. He looked not older then a high school student maybe younger. His brilliant turquoise eyes reflected no fear as the teen stepped forward so that the don can get a better look. The teen had short spiked white hair that framed nicely on his somewhat tanned skin. He wore a school uniform that he has never seen. Beside him came another guy. He was taller, around 6 feet or so. He had icy blue hair that was spiked lightly and three bangs fell in front of his eyes. He was injured. Blood falling form his lips, his clothes charred and tattered. Though his blue eye reflected angered. A bad temper the don thought as they spoke. "If you don't need us we'll be leaving." _

"_Wait." The words came out faster then the don intent it to. "Let us heal you at least." Both teens looked at the don. "Asshole, we don't like owing people." The tall one splatted, "beside." A psychotic grin etched on his face. "I don't know what that fucking hell cat's problem was but that was one sick brawl." Looking at Kyoko he whispered, "Little kitten. Be on your toes cause we ain't gonna save ya again. Brat lets go." The shorter teen huffed annoyed at the older teens demanded walking right behind him. "I hope we never meet again." _

"I never got to thank them." Tsuna said opening his eyes again. "My hyper intuition was telling me that they were telling the truth. The came to aid Kyoko and that Haru was the one that attacked them." He was grateful to them, to those teens that protect his lover. But the biggest question is why would Haru want to hurt Kyoko? What are her reasons? But most of all why would Haru lie to us. To me.

"_Tsuna-san" Haru screamed as she ran limping towards us falling half of the way. She winced lightly as she continued to crawl. No one came to her aid. The guardians and the young don stood in front of Kyoko, protecting her from the crawling woman. Hate and distrust etched in their eyes. But that didn't bother Haru for she continued to inch closer and closer tears of joys fell from her bloodied face. She looked horrible. Blood feel form her bruised lip, her clothes covered in dirt, dried blood hung loosely on her white blouse, and scars and scratches covered her face. "Help. Tsuna." She called out to the Don. "Kyoko…. Kyoko…She needs help. They did something to her they…" She coughed blood splurged from her mouth as she gasped for air. "Please Tsuna-san. Help her. Save Her." _

"I didn't let her finish, did I?" The young don breathed. Regret etched in his solemn eyes. "I did something that I can never atone for. Never."

_The young woman body hovers in the air for a few seconds as she crashed back to the grounded. It was the male mist guardian and the cloud guardian that grabbed her arms hosting her up. Her bangs covered her face as silent tears drifted off her eyes. "Tsuna-san?" Haru whispered confused at his actions. _

"_Take the traitor to the cells, you have my permission to gather information from her." The Don told his guardians. Haru lifted her head her confused and hurt eyes stared at the young Don in disbelief. Their eye meet for a moment, dark chocolate eyes meet bright brilliant golden ones, the woman shivered as they guardians carried her off. "Hayato. Contact Shamal and tell him that he is to come tomorrow to heal some of her wounds." The storm guardians nodded. _

It was a knock on his door that brought the young don from his memories. "Tsuna." The voice called as it entered the room. The young don rose form the window to face his visitor. "Yamamoto." The don said happily, "welcome home."

"Yeah its good to be home." The rain guardian replied as he handed Tsuna his mission report. "Don't worry Tsuna everything will be fine. We don't have enough evidence to prove her innocent but. She's not the type of woman to do such a thing." "I know that but." The young don began his eye casting downwards. "I trust my hyper intuition, and it has never failed me before plus…" "The phone call." Yamamoto sighed looking at his best friend and boss whom looked so miserable. This is something he hated to see. Tsuna, his best friend being torn between the safety of his family and friends verse the innocence of the one woman who has pursued Tsuna since the beginning.

Nothing was making sense. And all of this added stress was affecting Tsuna, which the guardians are beginning to worry. "Tsuna." "Juuydime." Came a new voice as the man entered the occupied room. The storm guardian glanced at his fellow guardian and then at Tsuna. "I have feed the stupid woman, I mean prisoner. She will probably eat in a few minutes or so, do not worry. " He said calmly. "She has a few bruises, probably form her fight with Hibari but nothing else seems to be damage." The young don nodded as his right-hand man finished his report. Its good to know that Gokudera delivered the food especially when she would refused to eat it if someone other then the guardians brought it up to her. "Tenth." Gokudera began but didn't continue.

"Do you guys think that my hyper intuition is wrong?" The don asked the two men.

"Out of the ten years that we have been together, fighting side by side, your hyper intuition has never been wrong." Yamamoto stated as he watch the young don's face brighten up a bit. "It's never failed us before Tsuna so I don't think that it will now." The rain guardian smiled at don glad he had lessened his worries.

"Tenth we would never doubt you. No matter what happen we will never be against you: because you are our one and only sky. We will follow you till the end of the world if not then even further." The storm guardian added as the don nodded and smiled at them. That smile made both males turn red. "Tsuna. Juuydime. That smile is extremely dangerous." Both men said as Tsuna just laugh still smiling. "Sorry guys. Anyways I think its time for me to talk to Haru. Maybe she will tell me what's really going on."

"Tsuna I think she would be very happy is she could freshen up before you go and meet her." Yamamoto stated as the blush died down. The don nodded stating that Haru can freshen up as long as Chrome and another guardian accompanies her.

…S.S.S…

"Chrome, Thank you." The brown headed women said as she turned the water on. She was facing the stonewall the mist user behind her holding her trident ready to attack if need be. This was a privilege, showering in solitude, of course not completely alone for Chrome was with her. Plus Chrome was rarely ever alone. In fact if Haru didn't know any better she would have said that either Muroku or Hibari would be with her, though not in the room mentally of course. _Yamamoto._ She thought _he is listening to us. They don't trust me._ A small frown grace Haru's lips as she quickly dismissed the thought. Allowing the cold liquid to gentle kiss her skin her she sighed. It took a while to get used to it, having people stare at her while she washes through it still makes her feel uncomfortable. It was her only freedom, her last bit of pleasure that allowed her to keep her humanity. It became her artificial rain, a place for comfort, for analyzing, and a place where she could remove all of her doubts and remember the real reason why she is still here. Closing her chocolate eyes she allowed the water to lull her to sleep. Not caring if the mist user was present. Images of the past formed in her mind as she watched the sequences play out as a movie, one where she was the protagonist.

"_Haru? Was he trying to kill me?" The amber headed woman said running trying to keep up with her savior. The dark brown haired woman didn't reply shoving the fragile woman in an empty alley. She could hear their heart beat race beating louder every minute. Holding on to Kyoko's hands Haru cursed. Kyoko was freezing. Of course she would be freezing she mentally kicked herself; Kyoko was completely soak from the rainstorm that just passed. She must have been caught up in the storm before those men captured her. Haru thought as she silently watched her best friend shiver. Tsuna-san is going to kill me, no murder me Haru winced at the thought. It hurt knowing that she was not good enough for him. That no matter what she did she could never become Tsuna's love one. This is no time for those thought Haru she reminder her self as she pressed her body over Kyoko's making sure that no one would see them. She could feel a killing intent coming closer to them. After the three years of working and being part of the Varia she could easily sense this emotion. _

_They were coming closer and closer to the two women as Haru began to fear not for her safety but for her friend. She looked down at the amber headed woman. She is too innocent to pure to be part of this world Haru smiled. "Kyoko." Haru whispered. Kyoko just looked at her friend expectantly fear clearly written in her eyes. "I want you to run and do not look back okay. No matter what happens to me you must promise me that you will not come back. Promise." The amber headed woman nodded knowing that she was too afraid to speak. Haru just smiled at her. _

"_Boss says to kill anyone that gets in our way." The short white haired man stated as he eyed the two women. He watched them with a small amount of amusement. "Seems like we have a tigress." His partner laughed. Kyoko shivered at the man's laughter as Haru stood in front of her ready to protect her. In a blink of an eye Haru was sent flying her body modeled into a brick wall crashing down onto the_ _ground. "HARU!" Kyoko's screams brought her back to her senses. This is heavily a one-sided battle; Haru coughed slowly rising from the ground. "Grimm, kill her." The short white haired man said smiling lightly. "Toshiro, brat. I don't listen to scum. So don't ya fucking tell me what to do." The taller man splatted clearly happy that he upset his friend. "But if you insist. I will be more then happy to kill her." He laughed charging straight at Haru. Haru braced herself blocking whatever attacks she could and trying but failing to land her own counter attack. Grimm allowed himself an opening and Haru went for it, only to be kicked in the gut. His strong kick sent her flying into the sky. All that training for nothing Haru cried, tears of pain silently fell from her eyes. No. she mentally shouted. Her eyes glowed orange for a moment as she brought out one of her guns. I trained with the Varia for a reason, and that is to protect Tsuna and the family. I refuse to allow my family to get hurt, even if it kills me. She began to fire at Grimm as he dodged her onslaught of attack. The battlefield seemed to be covered in green and orange lights as the tall blue haired man protected him self with his sword. "It seem that are tigress isn't all bite and no bark." Grimm chuckled he was ready to attack her when a huge green light hit him paralyzing his body. "I will protect the family. So you'll have to kill me to get to Kyoko." Haru said limping slightly. _

"_Oh then." A rough voice said as Haru turned around fear clearly written in her eyes. "Kyoko dear kill her." _

It was the loud clanking of the chains that brought her back out of her small sleep, her eyes opened slowly revealing a bright green that dramatically change to golden hue as the water continue to fall onto her. Shifting her head upwards allowing the cold to calm her nerves she sighed and the disappearance of her colored flare. "There are thing in life that we women, have to hide wouldn't you say so Chrome." The mist user said nothing only nodded in response. The rest of their time it was in a peaceful silence only having the running water reminding them that they were in the washroom. Once they finished and Haru change into new clothes that Bianchi had brought they walk out of the room meeting up with Yamamoto who was still guarding the door. A friendly smile greeted Chrome while a small frown towards Haru. No one said anything until they reached Haru's cell. Opening the door the two guardians saw Haru's retreating back as she walked silently into the room.

"I don't hate you guys. I could never hate you." She said as she turned around and smiled towards them. It was a smile that they both were so accustomed to, one that would come every time Tsuna would appear in front of her. It was very heartwarming and beautiful. "Haru." Yamamoto began but couldn't continue for he didn't know what to say. "Please continue to protect Tsuna and the others. And…. and know that I will always love you guys." She bowed to them as they closed the cell door unable to hear her last words. "Because I love the family I will die for them."

….S.S.S….

"You pieces of trash" Those words lingered in the air as glass bottles were thrown into the room. Truth to be told Xanxus is a very patient man when he wanted to be, but right now he is not in the mood. Out of the six hits they have only accomplished two. One was perfectly executed and the other was a complete bust. And to place the icing on the cake the so-called trash of a boss has called a meeting. This week has not been kind to him. "Boss." The hooded woman spoke. An unsettling silence took over the room as the she continued. "I really don't care whether you believe we," motioning to the other two men standing beside her, "succeeded in the hits or not. But we did manage to kill and severely damage the Espona family. "

Xanxus stayed quiet listening to her voice. Noticing that he had not replied or thrown anything what so ever at her, Mammon brought out a folder form her cloak. Holding the folder in front of her she smiled a wicked grin. "In fact boss, we uncovered something very interesting and unsettling." The one manila folder disappeared in a shred of mist as it reappeared in front of the Varia head. "We have to wipe out the entire base because of that file." Mammon continued her hard stare never left the folder. "They known boss" she whispered, "they known." The varia officers looked at the mist user. Her monotone voice betraying her uneasiness as the varia head opened the folder.

A deadly silence took over the Varia Headquarter as the Varia head scanned the folders contents. Page after page Xanxus eyes became in rage. His strong arms shaking in fear and hate as placed each page down. "Fucking hell." Calming himself down he barked "The stupid trash. He fucking allowed a spy to roam around freely in the headquarters." Slamming his fist at the table he split it sending books, picture frames, and papers all fluttering around the Varia leader. "That idiot. That fucking piece of brainless scum."

Squalo being Xanxus right-hand picked up the falling folder and its contents. Taking a quick glance at the pages he stiffened. Reading the line over again making sure that he wasn't imagining things he whispered, "Trash, you had better stayed true to the sword." Taking a sudden interest in what Squalo just said the prince walked up and snatched the papers off the shark's hand. Ignoring the other man's angered look he read the page.

Takeshi Yamamoto, rain guardian of the Vongola Decimo number one weakness Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, father of the rain guardian. Best time to kill him is at mid-morning, when he is heading out to buy supplies. Owner of a sushi bar. Kill rate: easy

"Weakness?" Belphorg mouthed as he looked over the next pages.

Ryohie Sasagawa, sun guardian of the Vongola Decimo number one weakness Hana Kurokawa, current girlfriend of the sun guardian. Best time to kill her would be any time. Occupation: receptionist. Kill rate: easy

Secondary weakness Kyoko Sasagawa, sister of the sun guardian. Best time to kill: unknown. Information unknown.

Kyoya Hibari, cloud guardian of the Vongola Decimo, number one weakness is Namimori and the foundation. Cannot kill so don't even try.

Secondary weakness Tetsuya Kusakabe right-hand of the cloud guardian. Occupation: Foundation Second-in-command. Assist the Vongola Decimo on Hibari's command. Never stays in one place. Kill rate: difficult. Do not kill for he is never alone; thought if you want to test your skill go ahead.

But if you do try to kill him we know not who you are or what family you belong to.

Third weakness Chrome Dokuro love interest of the cloud guardian. Best time to kill her is unknown. Occupation: Vongola Decimo 2nd Mist guardian. Kill rate: difficult.

Hayato Gokudera storm guardian and right-hand man of the Vongola Decimo. Number one weakness Vongola Decimo.

Secondary weakness Bianchi as so known as "Poison Scorpion Bianchi". Occupation: Hitman. Currently working for the Vongola Decimo. Best time to kill is when she is alone. Kill rate: medium

Do not eat, smell, or even touch any of her poison cooking.

Rokudo Mukuro, 1st mist guardian of the Vongola Decimo, number one weakness Chrome Dokuro love interest. Best time to kill her is unknown. Occupation: Vongola Decimo 2nd mist guardian. Kill rate: difficult.

Secondary weaknesses Ken, Chikusa, and MM. They are members of the Kokuyo Gang. Occupation: Works under Mukuro and Vongola Decimo. Currently not a threat. Best time to kill when they are alone. Kill rate: medium to difficult

Third weakness Fran. Occupation: Varia officer and member of the Kokuyo Gang. Best time to kill unknown. Kill rate: difficult

Note Varia member are not meant to be mess with. Unknown strength and power level. Only known fact is that he holds the hell ring 666.

The Varia prince chuckled as he read the last line. "So they even have information on us too then? Ushishishi how naughty."

"Fucking trash. It doesn't matter whose information they have the fact that they have important information on the Vongola is more then enough to start a fucking war."

"Or a hunt."

The room stayed silent, as the Varia boss sat back down on this throne. _This was not good._ _The fucking damn second rate family, has info on us. And that damn trash has no idea. Fuck. What in hell's name is he doing? Tsuna_. "What else did you find then." This was more of a statement then a question. Mammon took a step back knowing all too well what was going to happen next.

"Joker." She paused before she continued again. "The Intel's name is Joker." After that name left her lips all hell broke lose.


	6. Chapter 6

"Joker"

Joker just looked up, acknowledging the man, he continued. "Hq has been attacked. A massive murdered took place. We are down by hundreds sir." The man's voice had been strong yet shaken a bit. This was the first time Joker had heard the news form this grunt. Usually it had been Milano who had filled him in with the details of what's happening in HQ.

_Milano where are you?_ Joke smiled grew as he light his cigar. Puffing a bit he ignored the grunts distress calls. "One of the guardians, Milano was kill. The Nono is fine, but he is shaken. Currently Nono is at the hospital his sugar is low."

"Dead? Milano_." Too bad._ Joker inwardly laughed silently mocking the Espona Nono. _The old man should just kill over already._

"Boss. The Nono required your assistance. We need to show them that the Espona shall not be messed with..." The grunt responded fiercely. "It is in your best interests that you…"

"Grunt." Joker amusedly laughed. "Tell boss not to worry I'll handle it."

"Yes, Sir." he replied earnestly as the maid walked in.

"JOKER. YOU BASTARD!" she yelled bringing out a gun from underneath her skirt. "DIE!" she began shooting the smiling man. Joker did nothing but sat grinning as the bullets passed him. Blast after blast Joker just sat there waiting. He seemed to be enjoying this new entertainment, not bothered that his men haven't moved a finger to stop this. If the grunt didn't know any better he would have said that Jokers men weren't qualified to be his subordinates. After all they were supposed to protect their leader without a second thought right? Joker's men just sat around continued their own conversations not really bothered by the entertainment.

The maid was shocked. Joker was still alive. None of her bullets hit. Wet tears fell at the sudden realization of her death. Having no other option from her chests she brought out a short sword. "I will kill you. This is for my brother." The maid charged forward ready to strike down the man.

Joker just laughed loudly not really bothered by her attack. As the maid struck she realize her grip from the short sword weaken, dropping the sword in his lap as her hand began to violently shake.

"You shouldn't insult boss you know." a cheerful voice said as the maid coward in fear. "Boss. This might get a bit messy. You don't mind do you?"

"Be my guest Elfin." The woman just smiled. "Please attacker, scream beautiful for me."

The runt could only watch in horror as Elfin slowly killed the maid. Deciding that it was to much to much to bare he quickly left.

"It was a blood bath. A pure delicious blood bath." Elfin lovingly stated as she licked the maids blood off her finger. Joker smiled amusingly at her action. "The wheels of fate have started to turn. Too bad that our dear friend Milano had to pass before our little game huh, Toshiro, Grimmjow, and of course my darling Elfin.

The trio just chuckled as their boss continued. "Just to please that old fool Elfin." The said name looked up, "find out who attack Hq will you."

"Yes sir."

"Make sure you give them a present for being so very helpful." he laughed as her face twisted in glee. Puffing another roll he smile, "How's my little kitten doing? Toshiro, Grimmjow. Has she gotten into any trouble yet?"

"No sir. The little mouse hasn't been found out yet. "

"Good."

"Cobra is currently taking care of her." Toshiro replied he placed the newly acquired information on the bosses lap. "Newest data Sir." Toshiro continued as Joker glance through the pages. "It would seem that the Varia will be heading to the Japanese Hq for a meeting of some sort."

"Do we have any information. On the Varia?"

"Yeah." Grimmjoww replied, " The Varia is the Vongola family elite independent assassination team. They are composed of genius assassins who are said to take up missions that are deemed impossible by humans. They lack loyalty and respect for other member but they are extremely loyal to their leader, Xanxus. There currently leader is Xanxus is a sky flame users he is not to be taken lightly….."

"Xanxus. Huh?" Joke inwardly spoke ignoring what ever else Grimm is saying.

"_Don't worry. I'll protect you. I will never betray you." A young Xanxus said as he extended his hand toward the blond. "I'll make sure that nobody ever hurts you again." _

"_Hey my mom said that she's gonna take me to meet my father. My real father. So I won't be seeing you again. But I'll keep my word to you. I will always protect you." _

"Protect me right Xanxus." Joker said as Grimm stopped his briefing and stared at his boss unsure why he was grinning a creepy grin. Exhaling smoke Joker commanded. "Grimm contact Lee. Let him know that he is needed."

"Yes sir."

" Toshiro. Contact my little cat tell her to gather more data. And tell Cobra to continue to watch over her. We can't have the Vongola know our little mole just yet. "

"Yes Sir."

"Also find out when and where the Varia will be located at. I need to set up a surprised visit to a dear old friend." Joker laughed as he dropped his cigar on the floor. "Xanxus my old friend will you betray me this time too or will you kept your word." Joker smiled almost knowingly at his new accomplice. "I'll be seeing you soon…."

Xanxus. My friend.

.…S.S.S….

If Haru knew that when the Vongola allowed you to take a shower and give you new clothes you would have to meet with the Decimo. Then she would have asked for a shower a long time ago. Pacing around her small yet large prison she waited for the decimo to come in. It was no secret to her that the guardians didn't trust her; after all she was the so call traitor of the family. A title she still wonders as to how she received it in the first place. Sure she hasn't done anything to upset them. Okay so she conspired with Lambo to dye both storm and mist guardian's hair pink and green. In her defense it was a joke…okay not really but they forgave her. They had to, after all who else was going to cook for them. Let alone clean their clothes; tend to them when they are sick, and of course record their favorite TV shows.

And last time she check saving and protecting the family was the upmost importing in the familiga. So then why do they consider her a traitor? Is it because she won't rat out her friend? Is that it? Do they know? Did she come clean? Taking a deep breath Haru exhaled slowly relaxing what used to be her tensed body. Slowly smiling to her self she checked her bag. The stuff that Hana had brought in earlier, taking out a small device she placed in between her fingers. It was small enough to fit, stick, there and small enough not to be seen form Tsuna. She silently grimace at the thought of betray Tsuna's trust, but right now she had no choice. Closing the bag she pressed a button making sure that the bag became invisible she walked away form the spot. Keeping her back facing the cell door she waited. That's all she could do. Hearing the cell door open she slowly turned around, her heart flutter at the thought of her being alone with her love one.

"Tsuna." Haru spoke softly, her dark chocolate eye starring into warm amber one. Their gaze met for a few seconds as the don greeted her with a slight nodded. "Haru, I want to know the truth. I need to know. Did you hurt Kyoko?"

The woman looked startled for a second then she smiled. _So this was the reason that he comes to see me._ She looked at the man clearly knowing that he would not leave until he found the truth that he was looking for. "Did I hurt her." This was more of a statement then question. Her eye held no light to them. The warmth glow that she had left as she stared at the don. A frown graced her features as she sighed. "Humans are truly horrible creatures aren't they? We kill to stay alive, we hurt to prove our worth, we step on others for pleasure, yet we let something so simple as our emotion run wild can cause so much mistrust." Tsuna said nothing only listen to the woman's words. "Did you know that humans must believe in something in order to survive?"

"No." he replayed as he watched her face lit up with a bright loving smile as the decimo felt his heart skip a beat. "Its human nature Tsuna, there must be something to believe in." Her cryptic words sent shivers down his spine as she blinked her smile now reflected in her eyes.

"Haru" he whispered. He looked at her for the first time in years, and frankly he was lost. Was this the same woman that would proclaim her undying love to him? Was she the same strong, understanding, helpful, and loyal woman that he once knew? _No. This is not her but as much as he wants to believe it is her. I never really got to know you very well did I? _Tsuna mocked himself silently.

Her smile grew brighter as a small blush crept on his face. _That is a dangerous smile._ He thought wanting to leave her sight just to cool down. "I still love you. You know." if her previous smile turned him red then this one was worst. He could hear his heartbeat beat rapidly, and loud at her words. She shifted her gaze noticing his uncomfortable aura. "I will always love you. That will never change. But." Her eyes cast downwards then up to meet his. "I am not a home-wrecker. You will always love Kyoko that too will never change. And I know that. I've always known that." Her words lingered in the room as Tsuna held his breath. He had been really cruel to her. All this time he had just stepped on top of her emotions, her love. Yet she never once complained about it. How many tears did she shed for him because of him.

" So my darling Decimo believe in me. "

"Then why?" he asked pain filled his voice. This is not how a boss should act, Reborn would kill him, but still. " Why would you betray me, us the family." Her smile fell off her face for a second then returned. "Believe in me Tsuna. Just like I believe in you. Like how I believe in the family." She turned her back towards the don. _He doesn't….he never trusted me, did he?_ Sighing she said, "I don't regret what I did. Honestly I will never regret it. " _I did what I had to do to protect the family. To protect you._ Her voice filled with a fierce determination. Her eyes lit in a weak orange light, which quickly changed into a dark chocolate immediately after.

Calming herself down. She turned to face the don again. Sadly she spoke " You will never believe in me will you. " her eyes lost its green shine. He was about to speak but his protest died in his throat. "Tsuna-san lost his faith in me huh." she laugh, not a mocking one but a hurtful one. "Doesn't matter." she shook her head, "My resolve is pride." _It is what I am fighting for…to defend the family…to protect the man I love and all that is dear to him. That is my pride. _

"Haru. Did you attack Kyoko?" Tsuna asked again this time in a more boss like tone.

"No. I didn't hurt her." _I wished I did then all of you would have a reason to hate me._

"How can I trust you?"

Haru walked closer to the don slowly a small smile graced her lips. "Believe in me." It all happened to fast way to fast. Haru had closed the distance between them as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into hug. Her head rested on his chest as the don stood still. This wasn't the first time that she had ever hugged him. No he was used to them but this was different. He could feel her love and affection, he could taste the sadness that lingered around her.

"Haru." He whispered restraining himself from hugging her back. They stood like that for a while. It was a comfortable silence that surrounded them.

The don could feel his heartbeat beating faster as he subconsciously wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer. This was so very wrong, and he knew it, but he still went along with it.

It feels so very right, him holding her. Whether she was a traitor or not, she was his friend. The first female friend that he ever had, the first girl to confess to him dame-Tsuna, the first girl, besides his mom and Bianchi, to stay by his side. "Haru." He breathed.

The woman said nothing.

"I want to believe in you. But.."

"I know." she replied, "I know."

Haru, much to his surprised, released her arms around his waist as she walked away from him. Silently missing her warmth he took a step back. "I…" he began but never finished.

"I trust you Tsuna."


	7. Chapter 7

"I trust you Tsuna." Those four words lingered in the air as the mafia don dazedly walked in the courtyard. The soft spring breeze gentle playing with the don's mane as he stared emptily into the cloudy grey sky. _The sky is as confused and stress as I am._ He smiled softly; it was nice to know the sky reflected his thoughts sometimes.

"The clouds are very ominous aren't they?" The don said nothing as his right hand continued taking away the tension that the decimo had. "The stupid woman said nothing new huh."

Nether one said a word they continued to stare at the sky. "Hayato, Do you think that she is telling the truth?" The bomber just patiently waited for the other man to continue. It prided the Storm guardian that the decimo could easily tell him his insecurities and fears. He was one of the few that Tsuna opened up to, he and Takeshi that he knows of. "Whether she's telling the truth or not we will find out. I can assure you that, Tenth."

The don nodded a small smile was placed on his face_. I need to stop doubting my feelings. I can't be confused. I can't._ Looking to the dark cloud Tsuna softly frowned. _Haru can I really trust you? Can I?_

"Bossu."

Both men turned around to see Chrome standing in front of them. Tsuna just smiled at her reassuring her that it's okay to speak.

"The Varia has just arrived in Japan. Yamamoto had volunteered to go meet up with them and bring them to the base.

"Good." Tsuna said as the small petite woman bowed before departing her long hair swaying in the wind.

"Hayato." Tsuna nonchalantly stated as he stared at the sky again. Taking one last glimpse of it he smiled. "Let's go." The storm guardian only nodded as he followed the tenth.

…**.S.S.S….**

"I never really expect you would grace me with your presences," the brown headed woman stated as she looked up staring at her best-friend. "Kyoko-san." Kyoko just smiled sweetly as she placed the tray of food on the floor. Not really bothered by the other girls glare.

Hana deciding that it was the best just to stay silent only stared at the two women. _This is not a good idea. Damn it Ryohei. Why in the seven hells would you allow Kyoko to see Haru._

Kyoko just stared at Haru her eye became blank pupil-less. "Kyoko?" Hana called out to her friend worriedly as she walked closer to the girl. Slowly making sure not to startle the other woman. A devilish grin dawned on the amber headed woman as she quick hit Hana in the gut allowing here to pass out.

"HANA!" Haru yelled as she watched the shorthaired woman fall. She growled in anger. "Kyoko. How could you? How! She is your best friend your damn sister-in-law."

Kyoko said nothing just continued to smile as Haru continued to yell at her. Stepping closer and closer to the ranting woman. Kyoko spoke her voice darker, deeper, and rougher almost as if it was replaced with a man's voice. Haru shivered in fear as Kyoko laughed. The deep rugged voice did not suit Kyoko's innocent look nor her style.

"Kyoko? No who are u? You're not Kyoko. Your…. "

A sadist smile graced Kyoko's face as she licked her lips. Her shinny sharp teeth simmered in the cell light. "Of course I'm not doll face."

_This is not Kyoko._ Haru inwardly gulped. Grapping Haru's collar Kyoko forced her lips over the prisoners. It was a rough tasteless kiss, a kiss of pure utter mockery. At first Haru couldn't process what was happening. The fear in her eyes flooded throughout her body paralyzing her allowing Kyoko to kiss her. To do with her whatever she wanted. _This is wrong. This is wrong. This is wrong._ Haru chanted. Trying to over come her fear. She felt Kyoko's tongue demand entrance into her mouth. That's when she fought back. Opening her mouth slightly Haru allow Kyoko's tongue to enter only biting it in the process.

Pushing Haru away Kyoko felt her lips. Small traces of blood slowly leaked out. " Bitch" She called out. "And to think I wanted to be generous allowing you to experience your first kiss." Kyoko said licking her lips. Haru shuttered at the sight as she felt Kyoko's soft dainty hands punch her.

"I never really liked u." Kyoko's voice became female again. "So no hard feelings.

"After all I can't allow you to live." Kyoko said but this time in the man's voice.

_I can't hurt Kyoko. I can't._ Haru winced as Kyoko started her assault. She dogged skillfully as she grabbed the other woman's arms holding them behind her back so that Kyoko could hurt her. "You know. If you didn't uncover me I probably would have chased after you." Kyoko smugly said as she hit Haru with the back of her head. Haru's grips weaken for a second as she staggered back. Quickly regaining her strength back she held on to Kyoko's arms making sure that the other woman wouldn't move. Completely ignoring the cell doors opening as Kyoko sadist grin grew. _All according to plan, Joker with be very pleased with me. _

"Kyoko, Hana.." The sun guardian called out slowly entering the prison room. His eyes widen as he rushed towards his girlfriends side. "Hana! What happened? Who did this to you…?" Ryohei's eyes expressed his anger as his gaze went to Haru and Kyoko. Without a second thought he charged forward ready to protect his little sister from the traitor.

"Ryohei." Haru whispered. _Shit this is bad._ "It's not what it.." She never got a chance to finish as the sun guardian's fist touched her face. It went all to fast, there wasn't even enough time fore her to block. Releasing her grip off the sun guardian's sister she went crashing into the far wall.

"Damn you." He cursed, which in retrospect was definitely not his style. "I am not one to hit a woman but for hurting my sister and my girl….I won't hesitate to attack you." Ryohei sent her a low growl as he stood in front of his sister shielding her form Haru's grasp. "Kyoko are you okay?"

"I..I..ah..I'm fine. I'm fine big brother. I'm okay." She called out hugging herself. Small tears fell from her faces as she tugged on the sun guardian's shirt. "I'm okay. Please big brother lets go. I'm scared." She whispered the last part making sure that only Ryohie would hear her.

Clenching his fist tightly he nodded never once leaving his icy glare off the traitorous woman. "I promise Haru." Ryohei growled as he silently picked up his girlfriend carrying her bridal style. "You ever. And I repeat EVER touch Hana or Kyoko again. I swear that not even Vindice will be able to save you."

The cell door closed with a loud bang as Haru's eyes harden. Blood trickled down her chin as she closed her eyes, refusing to shed any tears of pain. Forcing herself to get out of the wall she shivered in fear. Knowing very well that Ryohei would keep his promise.

Hopefully it would not have to come to that.


	8. Chapter 8

"Stupid damn freaken martial artist." Growled an unhappy Grimm as he walked into the base. It was bad enough that Joker asked him to contact Lee but no one said anything about being a delivery boy. _Why in hell's name would he be asked to pick up some stupid sweets from the damn store. If the F-ing boss wasn't gonna eat them. They were for his little kitten._ The light blue haired man frowned as he open the den door. "No one in the world has to put up with a stupid extremist and a f-ing lazy boss like I do." He said to no one. Not that he would ever voice out his opinion of him. But sometimes he wouldn't mind teaching his boss a thing or two. He sighed. "I need a vacation after this."

"You look like shit."

"Can it shorty." A hint of annoyance rested in his voice as he continued walking beside Toshin. "I've just ran from who the fuck know where to a damn stupid store that has insane prices for a box of chocolates. Fought my way through the check out line where this bitch had the audacity to tell me that those fucking chocolates aren't for sale and….."

"And?" Toshin wondered as his companion stopped dead in his tracks. Silently grateful that he wasn't the one that had to meet up with Lee or became the delivery boy.

"I'm starving." Grimm nearly dropped the box of chocolates on the floor as his stomach growl. "I haven't eaten anything except for breakfast and I'm pretty sure my body already used up all of its energy today."

Toshin could only sweat dropped at the older teens actions. When it came to food Grimm could act pretty childish, though between him and Joker they could probably eat all the food in the base in one seating. Of course it's a good thing that they have excellent chiefs or else it would be the end of them. Shaking his head he continued walking ignoring Grimm's rant. They had spotted their boss sitting on his favorite chair his right arm resting on the armrest holding his lit cigar while the other one had a blue-ish purple sphere.

" Bitch" They hear him yell as they stood in front of him. "And to think I wanted to be generous allowing you to experience your first kiss." Joker said licking his lips as he lifted his cigar showing a crooked grin. He continued to watch the defiant woman through the sphere his eyes glazed in lust as Haru's expression changed. _How charming. _"After all I can't allow you to live." Joker chuckled happily. _This woman was intriguing_ he thought as he watched her dodge and blocked his attacks. "You know. If you didn't uncover me I probably would have chased after you." Joker smugly said. This woman was very feisty. She was definitely not like his kitten.

Placing the purple sphere back into his coat pocket he laughed. It had been years that he had laughed so freely. _Stupid Vongola. He has no idea what he's getting himself into._ Sure he was surprised that the so-called traitorous woman still had her life. He was sure that with all of the fake phone calls, and information passing and even the good old fashion doppelganger that "bitch" would have been pushing up daisy ages ago. "How naïve, my dear Decimo. You're a hundred years to early to be playing with the big boys." He said nonchalantly. Though he had to wonder what is his reason for keeping her alive. If it's because she was a woman, he could easily replaced her. There were hundreds no thousand out their that would throw them self for money. But Haru, no her bond with the Vongola Decimo was different. It had to be. Joker was almost sure that it was different. "Just what makes you so special Miss Haru Miru?"

A slightly chestier cat smile formed on his face as if Joker knew what that reason was. Placing the cigar near his lips called forth his visitors. "Grimm, Toshin." Both teens walked in. Joker was a very selfish man, a proud but childish man. He always got what he wanted and knew how to control people. He could hypnotize the non-believers just as easily as he could the weak minded. He smiled at them ushering them to speak. "Report."

Toshin looked at Grimm before speaking. He could tell that the older teen wanted some time to thing this through, after all Lee was a very unorthodox man. " The Varia has landed in Narumi Japan, sir."

"So soon?" he smirk. You were never a patient one were you Xanxus.

"Cobra will contact us once he has acquired the location of their living arrangements. Sir." Toshin continued. "As far as I know sir mouse hasn't had any trouble yet."

"Make sure she doesn't." Joke replied as Toshin just nodded as he took a step back allowing Grimm a place to speak.

Sighing Grimm spoke. _Stupid fucking Lee_ "Lee will be joining us soon sir. He is currently..." He paused thinking of the right words to say. "Training." He closed his eyes remembering this morning's event. Shivering at the pain staking run he had to endure he opened his eyes. Not even he believe the world that came out of his mouth. "As long as the location has a sunset he will be there."

Joker looked at him bewildered at the sudden though of his shinobi running through the ocean water chasing after the sun. He laughed loudly as Grimm curse silently. _How embarrassing_ he thought.

"As long as he gets to Japan I don't care what he does." Joker stated tossing his useless cigar at the dartboard. A perfect hit. He smirked as continued. "Even if he has to run over the vast ocean, the hard terrain or even hell. As long as he makes it there in one piece I could careless how he arrives."

"Yes sir." Grimm replied pleased that he did not fail his boss. The room became silent once again as a loud yet disturbing sound cut threw the room. The three men looked towards one another. It wasn't until Joker stated, "Damn I'm staring. What does it take a man to get some food in these parts? "

"Boss food is ready." All men turn to see a woman with fiery untamed red hair standing at the door. She was definitely cute. Quite a looker actually even though she is lacking in the chest department.

"Lead the way precious." Joker smirked. Its all ways great to have eye candy around he whispered to his two followers.

"Whatever you say boss."

**…S.S.S…**

The red brown haired woman sat shivering. Her long rich red brown locks snaked around her petite frame. She was clutching the floral bed sheets tightly turning her knuckles pale white. Her eyes expressed a satisfied grin as she stared into the emptiness of the room. She chuckles slightly. Oh the irony. The sweet sweet irony. She smiled. Oh how she loved Haru's expressions. How they charm her so. Everything she has done is all in the name of love.

"Haru became strong out of the love she had for Tsuna while I," she pondered for a moment. Picking the right words to justify her actions. "became deceitful. My love has warped and twisted me in a way that I would have never dream possible." She smiled at her own words. Hugging herself in a warm embrace. "Friends do not betray friends Haru. They don't." Tears fell from her face silently morning her warm feelings of sisterhood.

If anybody walked into the room they would have assumed that her tears were from realizing of her best friend deception. The fear of almost being killed by a love one. Though that was not the case. She never heard the door open or felt anyone walk up to her. All she felt knew was that strong arms embraced her as she cried into his chest. The intruder was quiet slowly rocking her back and forth in a loving manner.

"It's gonna be okay Kyoko. I promise." He said softly cooing her.

She knew these arms. These strong powerful yet very kind arms. They were the arms of her first love, well crush, the only man that would never betray her. Her brother, Ryohei. She smiled softly. _Ryohie would never betray me. He would never leave me. _She chanted mentally_. _As much as she hatedviolence she was always amazed at her brother's was her knight and shinning armor. She had always wondered if she loved Tsuna because he reminded her of her kind older brother or the fact that his power appealed to her.

"It's gonna be okay little sis." He repeated. "I swear Kyoko. I swear that I won't let anything bad happen to you. Haru will not harm you. I promise you that."

"I know." She whispered through her tears. Ryohie was a man that never went back on his words. That she knew very well.

**...S.S.S…**

The short haired woman laid asleep on the white bed her eyes slowly fluttered open revealing a dark ocean grey hues. She stayed still for a few seconds allowing her eyes to get accustomed to the bright lights of the room. "What happened," she whispered slowly siting up. A small shock of pain hit her as she placed her right hand on her torso. "It feels sore." She mouthed as she surveyed the room. She blinked a few times hoping that she was just dreaming wide wake but she knew better then that. "Lies." She told her self. "This is a lie. No-she can't she couldn't be…." She clutched her fist tighter. Ignoring the pain she felt in her torso she hung her head low as she could feel her shorty wavy hair kiss her cheeks. She held her eye closes afraid to come to terms with her new theory. Haru. Kyoko. It happen to fast, way too fast. Those papers lied.

Oh how she wanted to scream, to dam the world and its possibilities. Hana was not as naïve as people would thing. She knows the dark world the her boyfriend is in. She has been part of it even before Ryohie had told her. It was something she is not ready to tell him yet. But this she felt her hands relax a bit as she slowly raised her head up, eyes still closed allowing her movements to be come flowing and calm. She could feel the warmth of the artificial light breathing softly on her. She laughed. A soft painful laugh. "So it's true then." Her ocean grey eyes now darker then before, "There is no doubt in my mind now." She whispered, "Kyoko is the traitor."

_My best friend is the traitor. _


	9. Chapter 9

"Voi! why in hell's name do you have to come and pick us up?" Squalo asked as Takeshi just smiled laughing cheerfully as his second swordsman instructor greeted him.

"It's nice to see you too sempai."

Squalo just ignored him as the younger rain guardian walked beside him. It's been far to long since they had there own little practice match and Squalo's blade was twitching for a fight.

Xanxus just watched as his second-in-command communicated with the baby trash's rain. _He had clearly forgotten why we came here in the first place._ Xanxus told himself as he watch the blood lust in the shark's eyes. It shimmers even brighter when he was next to the young rain. If that brat hadn't called forth a boss meeting with him, he would have ignored his calling claiming that the shitty shark could easily handle the matter. But this time he couldn't and he knew the reason why. Haru. That woman was going to be in a trail soon. Yes trail. Could you believe it, mafia having some sort of law of fairness. How stupid. How utterly insanely naïve, Sadawa.

Though who was he to judge? That brat had forgiven him and still accepted him in the family. It wasn't just because he was the Nono's adopted son, oh no, but because the trash once said that he couldn't become the Decimo without him, the Varia leader at his side. It was truly a touching moment not that Xanxus would never admit it. Xanxus stared at the dark ominous sky. "How surreal." He whispers soft enough that it blends with the wind. He should be back in Italy dealing with more information about Joker and the Espona. Not being here in Japan…having a meeting…a stupid get together. He ignored the calls from his sun and lightning subordinates as he walks in front of a young woman carrying two suitcases. They had painfully bumped into each other with the girl falling down in the process. Xanxus was too busy thinking to be bothered by the girl's impact leaving her on the ground with an unreadable expression.

"Oh, I wonder what boss is thinking about." Lussuria cooed as he helped the young girl up. "You okay sweetie?"

The woman just stared at him eyes filled with anger as she, with a lot of remorse, grabbed hold of his hand. Her eyes burned bright red-ish grey sending hateful daggers to the Varia leader.

"Stupid Bitch!" Levi-a-than snorted as the woman dusted herself off. Picking up her suitcases she let a small growl of annoyance as she stared at the Varia Lightning operative. "What in hell's name were you doing bumping into boss like that? You should go and…." Pushing the lightning and sun operative away she continued walking cursing silently.

"…beg for forgiveness." It took a few seconds for Levi to realize that the woman walked away from him and his lectures. "DAMN BITCH! Don't walk away when someone is scolding you!" Levi-a-than bellowed as the Sun Operative only sighed at the brute's stupidity.

"Let's go Levi." Lussuria smiled, "Before boss leaves us."

…**S.S.S…**

"Father I'm home."

Mister Yamamoto heard as he walked towards the restaurant door. Still carrying his cutting knife he smiled widely at the woman before him. The woman smiled back at the older man sitting down here two suitcases on the vinyl floor as she walked up to him, hugging the older man. If this woman wasn't his son's girlfriend (wife to be exact) he would have sworn she was coming on to him. "Welcome home, Mai. Does Takeshi know that you are back?" he replied as took a good look at her. She was tall, not taller than him or his son but tall for a woman anyways. Her hair was dark and long, only curving at the tips. She had a body of a goddess and a smile of an angel. _Just how on earth did his son ever met a woman like her?_ He wondered as she picked up her bags.

"Nope." She grinned mysteriously. He just shook his head laughing cheerfully_ boy oh boy will you be in for a big surprise Takeshi._ He mused as he placed his knife on the counter, insisting on helping her with the bags. She protested at bit before he over ruled her. Sighing she just nodded at the older man. "I probably won't be staying here long. Just for tonight. I promise I will leave in the morning." The older man halted in front of the guest door. "I will not have that. No daughter –in-law of mine will be staying at a hotel, when we have a spare room." Mai just blush brightly at his statement. "Besides I'm sure that if Takeshi was home he would agree with me." That made it even worse. Mister Yamamoto just laughed at her actions; no wonder his son enjoys teasing her.

Shaking her blush off she silently scolded herself. _Should I tell him? He has the right to know but… _"Mai," noticing that she wanted to tell him something but was hesitating he stated, "If there is something you want to tell me I'm all ears. I won't make you tell me so I'll just wait till you are ready." He smiled to her one last time before he left the hallway. "Thank you, Father."

**...S..S..S….**

"So the brat is in this cell" Xanxus said not really caring as he grunted annoyed that he had to come all the way from Italy to see the baby trash. Decimo or not trash is always trash. Kicking the cell door open he expected to see that stupid woman's cheerful face not her spitting blood on the floor. Noticing that the cell door open she harden at bit slowly wiping of the blood from her mouth she looked towards the men in front of her. A look of anger and distrust quickly disappeared as she smiled brightly at them.

_Didn't think the trash had it in him to torture a friend. I'm impressed._ Xanxus silently smiled feeling a bit of pride for the young don. Not like he would ever admit it.

"I take it the Espona got the message." She said quickly composing herself in front of her master. "Doubting us now, Haru?" Xanxus mocked sitting down top of Levi's back. _A human chair _Haru smiled. _Xanxus definitely knows how to use his men_. She silently laughed.

"No. Never. Xanxus." She replied as she shifted sitting on top of her legs instead of the ground. Throwing her a folder she eyed him a bit before reading it. Her gazed turned dark as she flipped over the pages. _They know._ She thought as she refused to believe that Kyo- no that woman would do something like this. Realizing that she was going to be in deeper shit she looked up to the Varia head, his steely glare held no warmth for her as he expected her to tell him "What the hell was going on." Wasting no time Xanxus brought out his x-gun and shot her. The blast sent her flying as she hit the far wall, creating a symmetrical look. Her body made an impression as she fell down her body minus her head hitting the floor. She gasped a bit as blood fell. _That's twice in one day_ she inwardly whined. Xanxus now holding her somewhat long hair in his hands pulled her up slighting.

"VOIII!" _Squalo, thank you._ She inwardly thanked whatever god was helping her today. "Stupid commander. What the hell do you think you're doing? We aren't here to kill her we just want some damn answers." Releasing his grip on her hair Haru fell on the floor. Slowly she picked herself up retaining whatever pride she had left and looked at the Varia head and his three commanders. "Believe what you want to believe." She spat not angrily or annoyed just disappointed. _They said they trusted me_ she inwardly laughed. _I guess it can't be helped_. "I-"

"I don't want any excuses, woman. Tell me are you or are you not giving info to those dirt-bags." Crimson red eyes meet dark chocolate eyes as the young woman clutched her fist tightly. _Whatever I tell him, whatever I say he won't believe me. Damn it._ If she had been the woman she was in the past hot tears would have stung her eyes, but she is not her. She is different then that woman. She has grown up. She is not that scared little girl that hid behind her friends, the scared girl that can do anything but pray for their safety.

"I've done no such thing. I would never betray my friends. I'd rather die then to.." She braced herself before Xanxus struck her again. The hit wasn't soft but hell it hurt a lot. He stared at her determined expression and nodded.

"Didn't think your were the type to be a snitch anyways." He mused at her expression of pain and annoyance. Placing his right foot on Levi's back he brought the tall man down to his knees as he sat right back down on the Lightning Varia operative. His heel digging into the back of the man's hand, only smiling when he heard Levi scream in pain. "The Espona knows information about the trash and the rest of us the Vongola because of their intel name Joker."

"Joker." Haru mouthed. She clenched her fist tightly. _The bastard that stole my first kiss was him, Joker_. She smiled darkly then looked up to see the Varia head. "Thank you for the info, Xanxus." _Joker will definitely wish he was never born. _

"Anytime kid." He grunted as he stood up. "Damn trash set up a meeting with me sometime this week, I don't feel like going."

Squalo looked at his boss completely not amused. "Voi! You have to attend. It's a boss meeting you have no choose." Xanxus began to walk out of the cell room completely ignoring his second in-command. "I said wait. Damn lazy ass boss." He cursed following the other man's lead.

"Wait for me." Levi-a-than called out as he hurriedly followed them.

Haru could only laugh at their antics. _Oh how I miss you guys._ She sighed as she heard the cell door close loudly. Her gaze lingered at the cell door for a second before it became cold. Making sure that no one was going to enter again she placed her index finger into her mouth making sure to touch her gag reflex she quickly removed it as she regurgitated white liquid and the small black box. _Good thing that I haven't eaten anything today_ she told herself. Wiping her mouth with her arm she opened the small black box. Placing each of the rings on her fingers and the communicator behind her ear she lit the rings.

"Mai." She called out as she heard the other female speak.

"Haru. Boss" It had been a few weeks since they had spoken. It was good to hear a friendly voice. Haru smiled as she added more green flames to her rings. Just in case she assured herself. _Tsuna and the others cannot know. They can't._ "Where are you?"

"I've just gotten back form my latest mission. I'm here in Japan."

"The Yamamoto residence." Haru teased. She smiled knowing that the other girl was beat red. Deciding to take that as a yes she continued. "I need you to abort any other mission I had given you and for you to watch over Mister Yamamoto. Got it."

"Yeah. Okay. But I can still..."

"No. Protecting the guardian's family should be our number one priority." Haru replied. "I don't doubt your abilities I know you can do both things but right now the Vongola's enemies might attack their families first. So…"

"No worries boss. I'll protect father with my life if I have to."

"Just survive okay. I want you to come back alive and kicking got it."

"Yup." Haru smiled as she disconnected her link with Mai. _She will be fine._ Haru told herself as she connected herself again.

"Falls, Natalie." She called out hoping that she had contacted them at a good time. There was no responds as Haru patiently waited. Seconds turned to minutes before anyone picked up. "Falls, Natalie"

"Boss." Haru's eyes lit up. _Good they're still okay._

"Falls. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine in this end boss. Sorry about not answering earlier, stupid bastard wouldn't let me leave." Haru wanted to question her but decided against it seeing that Falls was fine. "Do you know how hard it is to cook for this stupid bastard. I mean really. How many meals are you going to eat one day. He's worst then a saiyan. No not worst then a saiyan more like a..."

Haru only laughed at Falls's fan girl inputs. _Saiyans._ She shook her head interrupting the other woman before she began to rant. " Has their been any new info?"

"Huh, oh yeah boss. A lot of things have just happen. Someone has destroyed the Espona's HQ and killed one of the ninth's guardians. Joker has just deployed one of his men to find out who did it is and to most likely kill them." Haru's eyes widen as she allowed the information that Falls was giving her sink in. "Wait did you say Joker."

"Yeah I did. Joker is a candidate for becoming the next Espona Tenth Boss."

"Is Natalie with you?"

"Naw. I haven't seen her since we started this assignment Boss. But you know her. She's a woman that can get things done on her own. So don't worry."

" Right. Anything else."

"He and his men will be heading to Japan, not sure why, though." There was a small paused before Falls continued, "Boss I have to go and get some preparations ready. I'll keep you posted. Bye."

Haru sat on the ground dumbstruck as she stopped emitting flames her eyes shown an insane madness as she began to laugh. Laughing harder and harder banging her hands on the cold ground. _What dumb luck._ She thought trying to control herself. _This is just perfect. Its as if the heaven themselves are lending me a hand. _

"Joker, you bastard." Haru smiled evilly, "it's your turn."


End file.
